The Proposal
by SayianChick765
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction that I'm posting here. I have read a lot of K18 fics lately, but I didn't see any about Krillin proposing to 18, so why not? I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Dragonball Z! That honor goes to Akira Toryiama (I think that's how you spell it) and Funimation entertainment!


Krillin woke up and it was still dark. He turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. And next to him lay 18, he always thought she looked so peaceful during sleep. Her blonde hair semi covering her face and the occasional slight smile. He enjoyed seeing her like that. It's been about 3 months since 18 moved in. Although the rest of the z fighters haven't exactly warmed up to her yet they haven't tried to kill each other which is progress in Krillin's mind. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was about 5:30 am. He leaned over 18 and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's official, I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." He said to himself. He laid down on his back and just thought about stuff things like what he'd do when the sun came out, then one particular thought crossed his mind. He thought about proposing to 18. He shook the thought out of his head, "No, not yet. Maybe just a little longer." He said to himself again. But then a little voice in the back of his head said, "Why wait any longer? You know she's the one, and you know that she loves you as much as you love her." He shook his head again. "I don't know, what if we're moving to fast? I don't wanna rush into anything." He said aloud. He must've because 18 stirred and half opened her eyes. "What's moving to fast?" She asked sleepily. Krillin mentally kicked himself. "Oh...uh...nothing 18, go back to sleep." He told her. She nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep again. "Gotta be more careful." He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried his best to get at least a few more hours of sleep.

He woke up again, this time the sun shining. He moved slightly and that caused 18 to stir as well. She rested her head on his chest. "Hehe, good morning." He whispered to her. "Good morning." She whispered back. Krillin began to softly stroke her hair. "How about we go somewhere today?" 18 asked. "Where would you like to go?" He asked, still stroking her hair. "How bout the mall?" She asked with a slight smile. He contemplated for a moment. "Hmmm, alright, but only if you promise not to max out my credit card again. The bill I got last month was unbelievable." He said with a smile. "Oh alright I promise." She said. They both got up and got dressed. Krillin wore his usual red t-shirt with tan sweats and black sneakers while 18 put on some purple leggings, a simple yet pretty black sweater dress, black stilettos, a purple cardigan. After that they both had breakfast and were off.

When they arrived at the mall they pretty much just walked around stopping and looking at stores that caught their eye. 18 was the one who did the most of that. Surprisingly enough 18 was immediately drawn to the jewelry and clothing stores. One store imparticular being the Kales jewelry store. They went in and 18 was drawn to the wedding ring showcase. She began browsing and Krillin just stood next to her and watched. "Can I see this one?" She asked the clerk. "Of course." The clerk said as he removed a beautiful chocolate diamond ring with strawberry gold from the showcase. "This has premium chocolate diamonds and 14 karat strawberry gold." The clerk explained. "Oh look at that, didn't know you guys served such fancy dessert here." Krillin joked. They looked at him and smiled. "Ya know, I love both chocolate and strawberries so this is like the thing that encompasses almost everything I love." She looked at Krillin. "Almost." She said with a smile. Krillin's cheeks turned pink. 18 slipped the ring on her slender finger. The look on 18's face told Krillin that she loved it and that she would love to have it. But, he also knew that even though she loved clothes and jewelry, she wasn't materialistic like Maron was. When it came to something as expensive as this she wouldn't have begged him to buy it for her or even asked unless he had said something that implied he'd buy it. "It's beautiful." 18 said. "Almost as beautiful as you." Krillin remarked. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back. "A very special piece for a very special women. The amount of people I've seen buy this I could count on one hand." The clerk said. "I can only imagine why." 18 said as she continued to admire the ring. Eventually 18 took off the ring and it was put back in the display case. Krillin could tell she hated doing it. But they left the store and continued shopping.

A few hours later they decided to stop at one of many little restraunts in the mall to eat. After they ordered it was pretty much silent between them. "So...uh...18, you know that I love you right?" Krillin said breaking the ice. 18 looked at him in slight surprise. Why would he ask that? "Of course I do. Do you know that I love you?" She returned. Krillin chuckled slightly. "Yeah." He said. Then the waiter brought them their food and they pretty much just ate and went on browsing a little more before they decided to head home.

18 might not have gotten that ring but she still got possibly twenty more different outfits with like fifteen different accessories. So it wasn't like the day was wasted, at least in her mind. They got everything put away and pretty much went to bed since it was late by then. "Thank you for keeping your promise." Krillin said as he plopped onto the bed. 18 crawled into bed next to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Your welcome." She whispered with a slight smile as she rested her head on his chest. "G'night." He softly whispered to her. "G'night." she whispered back. The lights were then turned off and the two went to bed.

The next few days were pretty normal, but that one thought kept resurfacing in Krillin's mind until he had finally came to terms with the fact that it wouldn't go away until he had actually done it. So one morning he got up early and left for that same store where he and 18 had found the ring. When he had entered the store he was greeted by the same clerk he saw before. "Do you still have that ring? The one 18 liked?" Krillin asked. The clerk nodded and brought it in front of him. "Ya sure you got enough to pay for it?" The clerk asked. "How much?" Krillin asked. "It's your lucky day. It's usually $3,750 but we just put it on sale so now it's only $2,750." The clerk said with a smile. Krillin handed him the money without question and took the ring. "Maybe now is the right time." He thought to himself as he flew back home.

Thankfully 18 was still asleep, that gave time for Krillin to hide the ring somewhere she wouldn't be able to find it. As he was looking around for a good hiding spot he got stopped by Roshi who eye'd the ring box with curiosity. "What's that?" Roshi asked looking towards Krillin's hand. Krillin was silent. Even though Roshi had sunglasses on Krillin could tell that his eyes were narrowing as a smug grin grew on his face. Roshi leaned in close. "Your gonna pop the question aren't you?" He asked. Krillin nodded. "Yeah, but you have to swear not to tell her okay? It's gonna be a surprise." Krillin said. "Don't worry my lips are sealed." Roshi replied. Krillin mentally sighed in relief. Eventually he found a place to hide it right before 18 woke up.

Thankfully for Krillin, 18 had made plans with Bulma and Chi-Chi to go and have a girls day out. Normally Krillin wouldn't have liked it that much but this time he was actually thankful for it since it gave him time to think of how he was gonna do things. He decided that he was gonna invite everyone over for dinner that night. It wouldn't be anything fancy. Just a quaint little dinner at their house. Then he thought of something, "Since she likes them so much maybe I could hide the ring in a box of chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled at how clever he was and then thought even further then that. "What if I actually hid the ring in one of the strawberries?" He asked himself. "It wouldn't look like anything special, in fact it might to be the least appetizing one, otherwise people might go for it first then that wouldn't be good." He said. "Go for what first?" Roshi asked. A startled Krillin whirled to see his master standing behind him. He shrugged. "Can I trust you?" Krillin asked. Roshi nodded. "Okay, I'm thinking of hiding the ring in a box of chocolate covered strawberries by putting it into the smallest one, but I'm worried that someone would try to eat it and find the ring before I'm ready." He said. Roshi stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm, how bout this? I'd take the strawberry with the ring in it but keep it until your ready to ask her then I can give it to you." Roshi suggested. Krillin smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan! Listen, I need to help me invite our friends over for dinner tonight. Can you do that?" He asked. Roshi nodded. "Yep." He replied. Krillin smiled. "Great! I'm off to that place that makes the strawberries." Krillin said racing towards the door. "Krillin wait!" Roshi shouted. Krillin turned to him. "Yeah?" He asked. "Bring back some for me!" Roshi shouted again. Krillin chuckled. "Okay Roshi." He replied. Then he was out the door flying towards the nearest chocolate shop. (Sorry can't think of a better term)

"Where'd you girls like to go next?" Bulma asked. "Ooh, I heard about this really good chocolate shop not to far from here." Chi chi said. "Sounds good to me. I love chocolate." 18 remarked. "New chocolate shop it is!" Bulma declared. The girls began heading to the shop.

Krillin landed about thirty feet away so he wouldn't freak everyone out with his flying. He walked into the shop. "Hello sir, do you need any help?" A lady asked with a smile. "Actually yes, I'm gonna propose to my girlfriend and I need four dozen of your best chocolate covered strawberries. But I can't take them right this minute I'm gonna have to come back later tonight to pick them up. Would that be okay?" He asked. The lady smiled at him. "Of course sir. Anything else?" She asked. He nodded. "I'd like you to hide this in one of the strawberries." He said showing the women the ring. She looked at it and smiled, she seemed to know her jewelry because she immediately understood why he wanted to use strawberries in the first place. "Aah, a fancy chocolate covered strawberry, clever." She said as she took the ring. Krillin smiled. "Can I trust you with it?" He asked. The women nodded. "It's in safe hands." She replied. "Great, one last thing I promise, can I just get a half a dozen of the strawberries please?" He asked. She nodded again. "Absolutely, just a minute." She replied heading to the back. Krillin decided to sit on one of the waiting chairs provided when the last person he expected walked in. 18 walked through the door along with Bulma and Chi chi. She looked around and saw him. "Krillin, what are you doing here?" 18 asked. "Oh, hey girls. Master Roshi just heard of this place and wanted to try some of the strawberries. I just ordered half a dozen. We could share but we'ed have to leave one for him." Krillin replied. "Sounds good to me." Said Bulma. "Why not?" Chi chi asked. 18 nodded. "That would be nice." She said.

Eventually the half a dozen strawberries came out and they dug in. The strawberries weren't just like any other strawberries though. They were huge! Much bigger than they expected. They all immediately grabbed one and started eating. Krillin made sure to grab one for Roshi though. "Wow, these are amazing!" Chi chi exclaimed while taking another bite of her strawberry. "Agreed!" Bulma said through a mouthful of her own. 18 was just silent. She was savoring every last bit that she could of it. Then she had to get up to use the restroom. Leaving Krillin, Bulma and Chi chi at the table. "Hey, you guys wanna come over for dinner?" Krillin asked. "Sure." Bulma said. "Where and when?" Chi chi asked. "Tonight at Kame house. It's gonna be a very special dinner and I don't think you'll want to miss it." He replied. "Why, what's going on?" Bulma asked. Krillin looked around to make sure 18 wasn't there. "I'm gonna propose to 18." He said in a low voice. The girls were about to shriek in excitement but were quickly told to keep it down so 18 wouldn't hear them. "That's great!" Chi chi also said in a low voice. "How are you gonna do it?" Bulma asked hastily. Krillin then explained. "Ooh, she's gonna love it!" Bulma exclaimed. Krillin chuckled nervously. "I hope so." He thought to himself. Just then 18 came back. "Did I miss anything?" She asked taking her seat. "Nope." They all answered simultaneously. Then Krillin stood up. "Well, I hate to bail on you guys but I've gotta get back home. Roshi's probably wondering what's taking so long." Krillin said. 18 slightly frowned. "Oh, okay. See you later." She said. Krillin quickly pecked her on her cheek. "See ya." He walked out of the shop and as soon as he was at a safe distance began flying home.

Soon enough the time came and everyone was at Kame house. Even Piccolo and Vegeta. 18 was confused at first but she didn't think much of it. After the main course Krillin went to go get the strawberries. The clerk told him which strawberry had the ring in it so he managed to get Roshi away from the crowd and tell him which one it was. When Krillin walked in with the four boxes and set them down on the table everyone looked at them. "Here's dessert!" Krillin said. He flipped open one of the boxes and everyone grabbed one. Thankfully they left the one with the ring in it alone. So Roshi took it. After all the strawberries were eaten Krillin asked for silence. "What is it Krillin?" 18 asked. Krillin opened the strawberry and took the ring out. He walked in front of 18 who was sitting down on a chair. "18, you know I'm not that good at these types of things so please bare with me." He asked getting on one knee, 18 was even more confused now. "What are you doing?" She asked. Then he began. "18, your everything anyone could ask for and more. It still baffles me at the fact that your with me when there could be so many more eligible men than me. But, I would like you to stay with me. I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a now shocked 18's hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked. It was silent for a moment then she said. "Yes, yes of course I will!" They both smiled and 18 pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't like her to do PDA but Krillin didn't mind it at all. There were cheers around the room and after that everyone pretty much went home.

It been a little over half a year since their wedding. Krillin woke up in the middle of night as usual. He looked at his wife and grinned. Then he looked to the crib of their newborn daughter which brought an even bigger smile to his face. He laid back done and fell asleep still grinning as he did.


End file.
